charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Excalibur
Excalibur is the legendary sword believed to hold ultimate power, which can only be wielded fully by its true master. Whomever wields this sword will becomes near invincible. However, those who use it and are not destined for it, will be corrupted and ultimately destroyed by an all-consuming lust for power. In the legends, Excalibur was given to King Arthur by the first Lady of the Lake. After the death of King Arthur, Sir Bedivere threw Excalibur into the lake. A hand then rose from the water and took it into the lake. Another legend says Excalibur was drawn from a stone by Arthur to prove his royalty. Wyatt Halliwell was revealed to be the new wielder of Excalibur, while his mother, Piper Halliwell, was chosen as the new Lady of the Lake. However, when the Angels of Destiny absolved all future destinies and callings for the children of the Charmed Ones, the destiny as the rightful owner of Excalibur was erased as well. History Piper as Lady of the Lake wielding Excalibur]] In 2003, a demon known as the Dark Knight sought to take Excalibur for himself. Fearing the sword would be lost, the Lady of the Lake asked the Charmed Ones for help. The sisters arrived at the lake and witnessed the Lady of the Lake being killed. However, before her death, she threw the sword and planted it in a stone. The sisters then orbed the sword home and not soon after, magical beings from far and wide appeared to try pulling the sword from the stone to prove they were its true wielder. However, none succeeded until Piper pulled it from the stone after becoming frustrated. At that point, the sorcerer Mordaunt appeared, claiming to be there to tutor Piper in using the sword. fighting demons with Excalibur]] Mordaunt started training Piper in using the sword while its power started to corrupt her. He then pursued her to form her own Knights of the Round Table. After recruiting several demons, Mordaunt revealed his true nature and intentions when he vanquished the knights to absorb their power, giving him enough power to claim Excalibur for himself. He then stabbed Piper and went after the true wielder, which was Wyatt Halliwell. Mordaunt appeared before Wyatt and tried to slay him with the sword. However, the sisters had already figured out his plan and set a trap. Wyatt then claimed ownership of the sword and used it to vanquish Mordaunt. Piper then took the sword and placed it back in the stone, telling her sisters that Wyatt would not get the sword until he was at least eighteen.As seen in "Sword and the City" The demon Barbas later cast an illusion of an evil future Wyatt wielding Excalibur to torment Leo Wyatt, who feared failing as a father.As seen in "It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2" Vanquishing the Source being vanquished.]] With the Source of All Evil resurrected in golem form, the sisters find help from every possible resource. Piper has Coop beam her home to collect Excalibur, which she kept in the attic, then used it to pierce through the Source's shell, combined with a potion mixed with magic from every supernatural being and a strengthened Power of Three Spell.As seen in "Unnatural Resources" Destiny Absolved When the Angels of Destiny absolved all future destinies and removed the Prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child for Wyatt, he seemingly lost his ability to wield the sword. However, the sisters continued to keep the sword in the manor. Powers and Abilities *'Calling:' The ability to call an object into your hands. This ability is seen in beings who have a connection with their magical weapon they use. *'Invincibility:' The ability to withstand any amount of physical or magical harm. *'Immunity:' The ability to be completely immune to the powers or magic of other beings. The sword is immune to potions and is able to destroy even the highest level of demons. Gallery excalibur in the stone.JPG| excalibur glowing.JPG excalibur 2.JPG| excalibur moves toward Piper.JPG| 6x08P30.png piper controlling excalibur.JPG| piper deflects potion with excalibur.JPG| mordaunt controlling excalibur.JPG 6x08P44.png 6x08P46.png wyatt tk orbs excalibur 2.JPG| 6x08P47.png wyatt tks excalibur.JPG| paige tk orbs excalibur in the stone.JPG| excalibur.JPG| Notes and Trivia *In an interview in the official Charmed Magazine, Holly Marie Combs (Piper) claimed that "Sword and the City" was one of her favorite episodes due to the sword fighting. References External links *Excalibur Category:Artifacts Category:Weapons